


Witching Hour

by falicesfate



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, caos - Fandom
Genre: Other, first story on this bih
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicesfate/pseuds/falicesfate
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING, MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE*Wendy Spellman was only 16 when she sat in the academy's school bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the high priests baby, after what he did to her about two months ago she could never forget. So that same day Wendy said goodbye to her sisters and her brother and left town without leaving any trace of where she was going. Not until she ended up in a strange town called riverdale, that's where she settled down and she was no longer a raven headed 16 year old. Her name was Alice Smith, she lived on the southside and had enviable blonde locks. She grew up and had a raven haired girl named Gracie, she married to a man she never loved but he gave her two beautiful blessings, Polly Cooper&Elizabeth Cooper. 25 years later her life was going very smoothly until that damn raven found her and now... everything she built up from reputation to representation comes crashing down when the Spellmans finally find their long lost sister. Alices life was never supposed to be so messy, especially during the witching hours.





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This whole book is dedicated to: Sarah & Gracie ❤️

She was only 16. She was 16 and pregnant with the high priest child. It wouldn't matter to anyone, Wendy would just be known as the slut who slept with the high priest when in reality, he forced himself into her. 

Wendy Spellman was the youngest of the Spellman clan. She was excellent and had a very bright future ahead of herself, she was a very powerful witch and she was hardheaded, stubborn and intelligent. She was also very sweet and friendly witch who everyone enjoyed. Everything was about to change as of tonight. 

As soon as it was time to head home Wendy dishes right out of the academy and went straight home. She didn't wait for Zelda, Hilda, not Edward. She couldn't face them because she knew deep down that they would believe the high priest instead of her and the hurt the most within herself. 

Wendy Spellman was with a babe,l growing inside of her and she was determined to get out of this town and somewhere far from the coven and the witches and hellfire. 

As soon as she arrived home she greeted her mom and her dad with tight hugs and kisses to their cheeks, they asked if anything was wrong and she faked her best smile and told them everything was just fine, she was just happy. A big fat lie. 

"I promise mommy, nothings wrong" Wendy assures her once more before she heads upstairs and she starts to pack on bag of everything she'll need, just some clothes and some snacks. She has about 6 grand under her bed (she's been saving duh) and she puts it in her bag. She hears the front doors open and close and hear the sounds of her siblings talking and it pains her even more knowing she has to leave them all. She hides her suitcase under her bed before she heads down.

"Zels." Wendy says hugging her tight. They were closer basically twins but born 132 years apart (in the caos storyline each Spellman is born 66 years apart from each other, so 66+66 lol, just so they can have their dark baptism under the blood moon) but that never changed anything about their relationship. She hugs her and sighs before letting go. 

"Wen... what's wrong? you seemed worrisome. Everything alright?" Zelda says looking into the youngest eyes. 

"Nothings wrong I promise, I just missed you that's all." Another lie.

"Hmm... okay well if nothing is wrong then run along and practice your spells before dinner" Zelda orders and she obeys.

After dinner Wendy hugged each and everyone of them before she “goes to bed.” She waits until the witching hour before she makes her escape, she transported her suitcase outside already. Before Wendy could leave down her window she left a note. 

“Don’t look for me, it’s better if you just forget you had another sister. I loved you all more than anything in this world.

Love, Wendy.”

And with that she left.


End file.
